


Змеиное

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Arx Fatalis
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Женщины-змеи — гадость по меркам людей. Только и у них есть чувства.





	Змеиное

Портал вспыхивает, впуская домой ещё одну из Ордена Эдерней. Длинный хвост тянется за своей хозяйкой.

Здесь никогда не бывает шумно, изредка раздаётся шипение и шорохи, когда женщины-змеи проползают по коридорам-улицам.

Чинкашш проводит длинным когтем по стене. Она знает каждый камень, магически отполированный до безупречной гладкости, отчего стена кажется сплошной. Здесь всё кажется привычным, обыденным, даже если приходится возвращаться много времени спустя. Каждый узор на стене греет сердце.

Пусть сёстры Эдерней — куда больше змеи, чем люди, но сердце-то тёплое, человеческое.

Чинкашш давно не появлялась здесь, библиотека Аркса, неизящная, стала её домом. Здесь, в крепости, книг куда больше, стеллажи намного выше. Им, женщинам-змеям, подтянуться на хвосте ничего не стоит.

Чинкашш знает: её в библиотеке ждут. Она ловит гневный взгляд Залнашш, но делает вид, будто не замечает, и ловко юркает в арку. Только змеиный хвост мелькает и пропадает.

Силашш не теряет времени, и без того проведённого в разлуке. Две смотрительницы разных библиотек наконец вместе. Длинные хвосты переплетаются, ладонь Чинкашш ложится на спину любимой, поглаживает виднеющуюся в вырезе цветной одежды татуировку в виде змеи.

Силашш ела мёд, отмечает Чинкашш. Возможно, её губы всего лишь кажутся сладкими, потому что они давно не виделись. Длинные языки знают своё дело.

— Вс-сё! — шипит Чинкашш. — Приду, когда с-смогу. Гнев Залнашш с-силён.

— Я буду ж-шдать! — голос Силашш тонкий, ласкающий слух.

Она улыбается.

Чинкашш поворачивается, подползает к пустой клумбе и чертит в воздухе заклинание. Магическое пламя тянется за её пальцем. Всего три знака — и земля шевелится. Из неё показываются зелёные стебельки, которые тянутся вверх и раскрываются синими цветами. Чинкашш срывает один из них и дарит любимой, хотя знает: скоро лепестки пойдут в ступку, будут перетёрты, и из них получится зелье. Силашш не только хранительница книг, но и великолепный алхимик. Иначе с ними, женщинами-змеями, быть не может.

Чинкашш покидает библиотеку и ползёт к Залнашш, их предводительнице, по-своему прекрасной, чья кожа — это серебристая чешуя. Отчего-то женщины-змеи пугают людей, чьи предрассудки смешны до нелепости. Человеческие женщины, двуногие, чьи движения не такие танцующе-плавные, порой отпрыгивают и вскрикивают.

Сестёр Эдерней боятся, мужчины Аркса кривят рты и произносят:

— Женщины-змеи! Гадость!

На слова грубиянов-дураков плевать. Они не нужны. Они не привлекательны.

Чинкашш делится тем, что происходит в Арксе.

Залнашш ухмыляется. Губы хороши, но Силашш не умеет их кривить в такой ухмылке.

— Пора… — довольно произносит предводительница, — подтолкнуть С-стража в нуж-шном направлении. Рано или поз-сдно, но он выведет нас-с на повс-станцев и доч-шку короля с-соответс-ственно. Надавим на Ланш-шира, з-сас-ставим вернуть Крагоз-с!

Чинкашш вздыхает. Недолго получилось пробыть рядом с любимой.

Залнашш спускается с постамента и уползает в сторону портала. Тишина прерывается только шорохом от трения хвоста о пол.

— Пос-спеш-ши! — шипит предводительница.

Чинкашш смотрит в сторону библиотеки, ловит взгляд Силашш и чертит длинным пальцем в воздухе слова. Хвост огонька тянется за когтем.

После Чинкашш, не желая злить предводительницу, скрывается в портале.

В воздухе остаются три слова — «Я люблю тебя!»


End file.
